The present invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful cam type stitch pattern control for controlling the operation of either a needle bar swing arm or a setting device for a feed dog, or both.
Such a sewing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,254. This prior art machine comprises a stack of control cam tracks which are engaged on a drive shaft and coupled thereto. Coaxially with the drive shaft, a hand-operated setting means is received in a fixed seat in the housing. This arrangement is very complicated and thus sensitive to disturbances and expensive to manufacture.